


Sinful Muse

by Koroshimasu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cloud Strife, Dominant Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Enemies to Lovers, Final Fantasy VII Remake, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Some Spoilers, The author is a depraved perv, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), enemy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: After touching a mysterious, new Materia found in Aerith’s church, Cloud is teleported into a strange room, where he find himself trapped with Sephiroth. What does he have to do in order to leave?Needless to say, Cloud won’t be praying or going to church again anytime soon.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 21
Kudos: 345





	Sinful Muse

**Sinful Muse**

Cloud Strife should’ve known that this would come back and bite him at some point. Gaia, he’d tried avoiding it, but when Tifa got an idea in her head, oh boy, was it ever a difficult challenge to change her opinions.

And to think, this had all been _his_ fault, supposedly, especially to start with. He’d complained to her that he was feeling sad and empty due to losing Wedge and Jessie during the plate drop. He couldn’t ascertain why he’d started lamenting about it, but the moment he had, Tifa strolled right into his room without even knocking, and she scolded him fiercely.

_‘You have a good Church in the Sector 5 slums for a unique reason, Cloud! Go pray or meditate a little! It works for me!’_

Tifa had launched him out of Sector 7 and right over to Sector 5. The path he’d been set on was of course Aerith’s Church where he’d once crashed through right in the middle of her little flowers…perfect.

He should’ve just shut his damn mouth. After all, Barret _had_ warned him numerous times that his ‘big mouth’ was going to land him in heaps of trouble one day…

And to think that he’d always assumed churches were calm, holy places of worship and provided sanctuary from all the insane problems the outside world held. What foolish thinking, indeed.

Well, at least at first, things weren’t so bad. He’d walked into the gentle, calm, expansive church, admiring the lovely garden of flowers Aerith worked hard to maintain and keep. They were truly blossoming more and more each day, he found. They smelled radiant and so clear, in spite of the odd scent of gunpowder and mildew hanging from the walls, between the damaged, broken pews, or wafting high above in the rafters. A gentle breeze pushing in from the broken glass howled lightly, making the chandeliers still hanging above squeak in their lazy motions.

None of it was helping Cloud. He hated places of worship. As a child, he’d never attended any religious ceremony, nor had he said any prayers before bedtime. It’d never been part of his upbringing and childhood. To sit here in Aerith’s warm, bright church on the only pew still somewhat able to support any weight without crashing into the old floorboards was quite foreign and bizarre.

For quite some time, Cloud meandered and paced back and forth when sitting no longer became a good option. His head wasn’t that much clearer, however. Why had Tifa stated this would work?? Nothing was working for him! By the time he turned to go back and sequester himself in his dark little room, he would again experience headaches, odd visions, nightmares…

He’d paced around the front of the chapel past the flowers without even thinking. The alter remained, though the wood looked to be somewhat termite infested, if Cloud had to guess. He wasn’t going to be touching that, needless to say.

Grunting at the height of his boredom, Cloud held up a hand as he growled to himself, “Ah! Screw this! I’m leaving!”

And he was going to, when something shiny caught his eye beneath a small pile of rubble and wood. Apparently, he’d missed it the first time, but it was rather bright, almost like a fallen star. It sparkled and gleamed, and it captured his interests completely. Enraptured by this mysterious light streaming from the pile of rubble beneath the alter, Cloud dropped to his hands and knees as he crawled over to take a better look.

Upon closer inspection, as he squinted while trying to make it out, he pushed past the smaller, lighter bits of rubble, and he gasped once he saw what it was. A tiny, round orb! Perhaps new Materia? It wouldn’t surprise him, after all…he’d found Materia in Aerith’s great church before, but this was something totally new and different! Pure white in nature, and as it gleamed, beckoning him closer, it almost appeared to change color…

He wanted to touch it…

Reaching for it without thinking of the consequences to follow, the moment the tips of Cloud’s gloved hand touched the orb, it shot a terrible bolt of what felt like electricity running through him. In pain, he tried leaping back, but it was no use. A large barrier of magic shot forth from the orb, encompassing and trapping Cloud within itself. As the young man shrieked and tried to get away, he stood too quickly, and the back of his head knocked right into the barrier. Tiny sparks of more hot electricity sizzled through his brain, and Cloud passed out.

§§§

When Cloud stirred out of his blacked-out state, he groaned as the last remnants of pain channeled out of his skull. He was lying down on his back, glaring at the ceiling once his vision cleared. How odd…the gaping hole in the roof of the church was gone…

Rolling up, Cloud glanced out the windows, trying to get a good look at outside to determine how much time had passed since he’d been rendered unconscious. Weren’t his friends going to be worried and come looking for him??

As he glared around the chapel, he soon began to worry when things weren’t as they appeared.

The moon filtered through the grimy windowpanes that remained rooted in the pinnacle of the loft conversion. Spatters of rain could be heard beating incessantly against the glass, too high up for anyone to tackle to clean. This added to the uncomfortable atmosphere of a passing warmth from the fan heater that danced across the room, while howls of the wind reverberated off the thin walls.

Cloud knew at once he wasn’t in the chapel any longer.

As if on cue, a soft voice announced, “You’re not supposed to be here, Cloud.”

Shivers ran up Cloud’s spine and tickled his brain in all the wrong ways.

Glaring as he spun around, he coldly spat, “Sephiroth! What have you done to me?!”

Standing not even a few feet away from him in the odd room Cloud was trapped in stood the tall, silver haired One Winged Angel who’d been the bane of Cloud’s existence for over six years. The last time Cloud had seen Sephiroth, it was supposedly in ‘the edge of creation’. This wasn’t the singularity, though. From what the younger, shorter male could see, this was a regular room with a sofa, some statues, some paintings, a few other tables and chairs, a large desk, and a small stand holding up an old gramophone.

Definitely _not_ Sector 5’s church! Crap!

Irritably, the blonde spewed, “So you want to fight? Or did you think separating me from Avalanche this way was going to move your dumb plans along faster?”

Though he should’ve been annoyed, Sephiroth maintained his calm demeanor. Face impassive, he glanced down at the floor as he muttered, “I’m not supposed to be here either, Cloud.”

Due to that out of character admission, Cloud dumbly coughed out, “Wait, what?”

Was Sephiroth joking?? Pausing, Cloud waited for Sephiroth to coldly run him through with his Masamune, but as the young warrior glanced ahead at his nemesis, the Masamune was nowhere to be found, surprisingly.

Sephiroth was unarmed?! But how could this be?!

Disbelieving it all, a skeptical Cloud whispered his demand. “Let me go. If you don’t want to fight, then let me go!” Instantly, he knew this was more of an empty bluff; he wasn’t armed, either.

Shaking his head, an almost rueful expression sat over Sephiroth’s face. Cloud wagered he was in some kind of pain, and as he considered this and mulled it all over, Cloud began to feel triumphant. The great, almighty Sephiroth was somehow troubled and sad? What a laugh! He couldn’t even wait to get back to Sector 7 and tell all his friends about it!

Unfortunately, as he stood with his hands firmly planted on his hips, his Mako-colored eyes scoured the rest of the room, and he noticed something that made his heart drop right down to his toes.

There was no door…the windows were also barred…

Crap…

Jaw dropping in fear, Cloud squeaked, “What—”

Fanning out his shoulders and chest to look bigger than he already was, Sephiroth elucidated, “You brought us _both_ here, Cloud.”

Stubbornly, Cloud argued, “Like hell I did! I wasn’t even doing anything before this!”

A pale eyebrow rose, and Sephiroth inquired snidely, “Are you certain about that?”

Not even hesitating, Cloud answered, “Of course! I was in Aerith’s church, bored out of my mind, wanted to leave, and then I saw this new kind of—oh shit…” It hit him right then, and he had to glare away madly at the floor.

Grinning in self-satisfied triumph, Sephiroth stated, “Curiosity killed the cat, Cloud. You shouldn’t go around touching things you don’t understand.”

He didn’t want Sephiroth to be right. He would rather kill himself. Wildly, Cloud’s head snapped up, and as he scowled ferociously at Sephiroth, the other man had to pause in shock. He looked taken aback by Cloud’s raw fury, and his words died away in his throat.

Snarling, Cloud threw out with venom, “I thought it was a rare kind of Materia! How was I supposed to know better?!”

Regaining composure, Sephiroth’s cold voice paired with his icy glare froze all corners of the room. Taking one step towards Cloud, he blandly stated, “That’s the whole point of it. You got your greedy little hands on _my_ trap, so face the consequences.”

Wanting to whine out like a child had been the first thing on his mind. But, he realized how immature and stupid that would look, especially before Sephiroth. Reminding himself to be calm and collected, just like his archenemy, Cloud cleared his throat, stilled his shaking hands, and counted to ‘three’ mentally before he could even think of a reply.

“You planted it there, and now we’re both here.” Now that that fact had been stated, he again demanded, “I want to leave, and I want you to let me go.”

Nodding slowly, Sephiroth drawled on a deep, soft note, “I want the same thing.”

Scoffing, Cloud rudely threw out, “Bullshit. You’re just enjoying this.”

Ignoring the crude language, Sephiroth whispered urgently, “There _is_ a way out of here.”

Of course, as quickly as Cloud wanted to deny it, he felt it had to be true. Sephiroth wouldn’t just trap himself in a room with no door and no Masamune, otherwise. It wouldn’t make sense. No, there had to be a way, but Cloud wondered what it would entail.

Almost hesitantly, he blinked as he asked, “H-how do we get out of here?”

At once, Sephiroth looked genuinely uncomfortable. Though he wasn’t one to ever blush, right about now, Cloud supposed he was mortified. Strange…Sephiroth was mortified? By what? What could’ve been so damn intimidating for Sephiroth-a great, mighty warrior-to feel so embarrassed over?

Whatever it was, if someone as capable and strong as Sephiroth was reacting in such a meek way, that terrified Cloud right down to his last raw nerve. Something was off…something…wicked and evil…

Sensing it deeply in his gut, Cloud almost regretfully asked, “What do we do?”

Exhaling deeply, Sephiroth took a moment to brush bits of his long, straight hair over a shoulder as his eyes finally met Cloud’s. Grimacing, he finally said in misery, “We have to…become…intimate.”

….

Somewhere, somehow, Cloud was certain a piece of himself had just died. It had to, after all. As the words of his most hated enemy sank into his brain and registered slowly, beating and thrumming like a death knell, the former SOLDIER felt like he would snap. No…he wanted to snap Sephiroth’s neck. If he could, he definitely would attempt it.

Nearly on the brink of exploding, Cloud hissed icily, “I’m going to kill you. Gaia help me, I’m going to end you, Sephiroth.”

Closing his eyes as he sighed wistfully, Sephiroth gently muttered, “The feeling is mutual.”

“There’s no other way?” He didn’t even want to be here having this conversation, but no amount of begging, pleading, crying, or fighting would do.

Woefully, Sephiroth rasped, “No other way exists since you touched the portal leading to this realm and summoned me. I’m sorry.”

“Like hell you are,” Cloud bit out aggressively as he glared at the barren wall where he imagined a door to be. Oh, how he wished he could imagine and dream up a door right now…and his weapons.

Moodily, Cloud finished, “This all sounds like one of my nightmares! There’s no way it can even be real!”

Eyes shifting from Cloud’s head to his feet, Sephiroth expounded rationally, “It’s nothing complicated. You stumbled upon magic-based Materia that wasn’t meant to be trifled with, and as a result, magic needs to be applied so we can leave.”

Resisting the urge to break something, Cloud roared, “What does sex have to do with magic?!” Now, he was positive Sephiroth was lying to him. This had to either be the greatest joke in the history of Midgar currently happening to him, or a nightmare he’d somehow walked right into.

Swiftly, however, the older male hissed, “Sex magic has been practiced by the Ancients for centuries, fool!”

Throwing his head back and screaming an incoherent mass of swear words, Cloud spun around a few times as his brain pounded and throbbed in every disgusting way within his cranium. There was no other way, was there? Although he didn’t trust Sephiroth as much as he could throw the man, this sort of ‘teasing’ didn’t exactly bode well with the One Winged Angel, either. Sephiroth normally wouldn’t resort to such levels to taunt an enemy, which more than likely meant he was being honest, much to Cloud’s dismay.

Point blank, Cloud wanted to leave, Sephiroth wanted to leave, and as much as they hated each other, they would have to co-operate in order to get the heck out of there. Great.

Gritting his teeth together, Cloud finally made up his mind once he turned around to face Sephiroth. If a few acts of ‘intimacy’ would help get him out of wherever the hell he was, then so be it. After all, it wasn’t like Sephiroth wanted to marry him! A few sacrifices for the greater future of Avalanche weren’t things he was entirely above. He’d been through worse…

…Not really.

Before he moved, he glared resolutely at Sephiroth, who stood frozen in his tracks. Pointing an accusatory finger at him, Cloud sharply demanded, “Don’t tell anyone about this, you hear?”

Nose turning up snobbishly, Sephiroth threw out, “Believe me, that even disturbs every last nerve in my—”

“Promise me, Sephiroth, else I swear, I’ll make you pay for it.”

With moue of disgust, Sephiroth snorted. “Consider it done.”

Trembling as he nodded, Cloud kept his fearful eyes to the floor. Hesitantly, he pulled his sweater off and started to undo his dark uniform pants. Sephiroth followed suit, and as he shirked off his long, dark coat, he paused as he stood back and gave Cloud plenty of time to simply look at him. No touches were exchanged, no other odd glances, nothing.

Cloud trained his eyes on Sephiroth’s smooth chest, and then took in the sight of his toned, damn near perfect abs. Although a wave of jealousy coursed through his system due to how masculine and strong Sephiroth appeared, he couldn’t understand why he was feeling as though something had stolen the air right out of his lungs, and he couldn’t comprehend why he’d been trembling all over as his flesh between his legs twitched with interest.

Taking only one small step closer to him, Sephiroth paused abruptly. Eyes sharply sweeping up and down the younger warrior’s form, he scoffed, “Not going to look at me?”

Shamefully, Cloud answered with a flushed face and tense shoulders. “I _was_ looking at you!” Surely, Sephiroth had known that, but Cloud wasn’t surprised if Sephiroth was going to drag out this form of torture even before the sex began.

Sneering, Sephiroth shook his head. “No,” he rumbled as he inched closer to Cloud. “Look at _me._ ”

Glancing up slowly, it took all of a few quick seconds before Cloud realized Sephiroth had been referring to his eyes. The blonde couldn’t fathom how and why he glanced into those mystical eyes, but he did. Sephiroth chose to reward him for it by slowly unzipping his own dark pants.

Peeking at Cloud, who remained completely frozen, the One Winged Angel softly inquired, “Are you alright?”

There wasn’t an option to even lie, anymore. “No,” Cloud sighed wearily, his blood boiling in his veins. “Just really embarrassed.” Following Sephiroth’s motions, he fumbled a few times before he was able to cease being flustered and clumsy enough to unzip his pants.

_‘This is NOT how I imagined I’d be spending the first night of my intimacy!’_

Biting his lower lip, Cloud shyly asked, “S-so, how does this work?” Immediately, he almost slapped himself. Without much of a context, that question seemed horrible. Anyone else listening could’ve assumed he was asking specifically about the sex, or about how the magic would link to the way out. Cloud hoped and wished Sephiroth wouldn’t peg him as a pervert after interpreting his question the wrong way.

Thankfully, Sephiroth seemed to understand his implications while he kicked off his heavy, black boots. “If we become one, well,” wincing, he skated past his own implications and cleared his throat. “We’ll feel it, Cloud. It’ll be done and we can both be free.”

“I don’t think I can do this,” Cloud bemoaned as he glanced down at Sephiroth’s y-front pants and saw the outline of the older ex-SOLDIER’s cock beneath the fabric.

_‘Forget the Masamune; that THING in his pants will end my life faster if it goes inside me!’_

Approaching Cloud calmly as though he were a rare animal easily frightened off, Sephiroth draped an arm about Cloud’s bare waist. Once Cloud shivered in anticipation as opposed to repulsion, Sephiroth guided him over to the large sofa in the dimly lit room.

As Cloud stopped long enough to take off his boots, Sephiroth gently pushed his pants down. “I’ll do this gently, Cloud,” he promised as his eyes met the youth’s. Immediately, as Cloud blushed and broke the eye contact, this pulled a small chuckle from Sephiroth.

Slowly taking his gloves off and tossing them to the carpeted floor, he purred. “You’re rather…cute…” Pausing as he realized what he’d said when Cloud swallowed nervously, Sephiroth wistfully sighed as he concluded, “You don’t have to do anything else; I’ll take care of the rest.”

It was now or never. Cloud knew that if he hesitated another second, he would lose it and never be able to go through with this later. It was time for him to ‘man up’, as Barret encouraged him to do many times.

Nodding in confirmation, Cloud hardly looked in Sephiroth’s way as the other man pressed him completely down onto the sofa. Once Cloud’s back and shoulders hit the cushions, he felt a little confused. Sephiroth was so…gentle…how bizarre. Cloud supposed that since he’d spent so long associating Sephiroth with images of grief, danger, signs of trouble, pain, misery, and sensations of nausea and death, he’d never thought there could be anything else.

Yet there most indeed was. Sephiroth never made any sudden moves as he pushed down his own pants along with his dark briefs. Trying not to peek, Cloud found he didn’t have time to be embarrassed as he was pushed back gently while two large hands rested on his waistband. At least he’d ceased shaking as he laid back and could only watch as Sephiroth stared down at his briefs for the longest time. He made no move to touch anything or anywhere else, and Cloud felt nervous trapped beneath that hungry, lustful gaze.

Awkwardly, he stared at the ceiling as he bit out, “Time’s ticking…have you lost your nerve?”

Sephiroth let out a tiny growl. Before Cloud knew it, Sephiroth had climbed on top of his smaller form, kissing Cloud gently as his hands pulled and shifted at the youth’s messy blonde hair.

The kiss lasted a few seconds; it was a small test to see whether Cloud was comfortable with it. Sephiroth had pulled back, studying Cloud’s face with an unreadable expression. He saw Cloud’s bright eyes widen in surprise, and then suddenly, Cloud leaned up. To Sephiroth’s unmitigated shock, Cloud had taken it upon himself to kiss his lips softly.

He never understood why he’d done it, but he only felt he _had_ to do it. A feeling of emptiness would’ve persisted within himself if he hadn’t carried this out. Cloud trembled as he never had in his life, shaking in every limb as though from a raging fever when Sephiroth gently pressed their lips firmer together. This was an affliction of sorts, Cloud assumed regarding his bilious fever. The endless kiss had brought it on. Sephiroth hardly had to part his lips before each touch that followed only fueled the burning flames consuming Cloud. In a matter of seconds, the kiss grew frenzied. Though Sephiroth tried gaining control, Cloud certainly didn’t give him an opportunity to recover. He fisted and tugged on as many tendrils of silver hair as could while pressing his cloth-covered erection into Sephiroth’s naked one.

Cloud’s efforts were rewarded with a deep moan. Encouraged, Cloud bit into Sephiroth’s mouth quite aggressively, but Sephiroth had no complaints or reservations. His warm hands ceaselessly roamed all over Cloud’s bare flesh as their mouths kneaded each other desperately and hungrily.

When Cloud’s senses were once again swimming, he pulled back for air. A few gulps were all that Sephiroth allowed before his talented mouth fixed on Cloud’s heated body again. Beginning at his neck, Sephiroth sucked and licked his way down his front. Not an inch of Cloud’s skin was spared. Anywhere Sephiroth’s teeth, tongue, and lips trailed, his long hair followed, tickling Cloud in _all_ the right places.

It was a complete shock how he teetered between how rough and passionate he was. He completely devoured Cloud’s mouth like a starved beast. Though Cloud tried, he soon found he could barely keep up with Sephiroth’s demanding mouth and tongue. Permitting the clearly dominant male to take over, Cloud swooned. He was feeling so dizzy and overwhelmed, and this was only the _beginning._

Sephiroth’s mouth quickly moved to Cloud’s neck, where he hungrily chewed at the skin. Teeth broke through, causing Cloud to moan and shriek simultaneously. The pain had surprised Cloud, but quickly sent a message to his lower regions causing heat to fill his member. It seemed his body actually _liked_ and _wanted_ this as the pain manifested itself into a dull, aching pleasure.

Cloud’s groans filled the silence in the room as he tried to control his heavy breathing. Sephiroth went on, biting at one of Cloud’s nipples. Quivering, Cloud gasped and nearly bucked into Sephiroth. That was a little too rough, and they both knew it. After offering his partner a penitent look, Sephiroth kissed Cloud’s tender nipple before traveling down his flat stomach to leave wet bite marks. His breath would hit the wet spots in all the perfect places, causing Cloud to shiver every time he nipped the skin.

Steadily, Sephiroth moved lower. After working Cloud’s briefs down and off his legs, he grabbed the youth’s throbbing erection in his hand.

Trembling when he noticed the exact position of Sephiroth’s head between his legs, Cloud whimpered, “Woah! W-wait!”

Stopping only for the moment to smirk at him, Sephiroth seductively purred. “Don’t want me to?”

Cloud was incapable of answering; he didn’t trust his mouth and vocal cords right now, so it was better to just shut up and trust Sephiroth.

Gazing back down at Cloud’s cock, Sephiroth growled in appreciation. “Well, it looks like you want it.” Without hesitating, then, he delivered one solid lick to the tip of Cloud’s swollen member.

The expression involving seeing stars literally had become a reality for Cloud right about then. This was the first sexual thing that someone else had done for him, and right away, he had to wonder how and why he’d never done this before. All those feeble, meager experiments late at night in his room beneath the sheets paled in comparison to this. Wantonly he chased after more, his hips crashing against Sephiroth’s nose.

Sephiroth’s tongue moved all around Cloud’s rock-hard member, causing Cloud to squirm as he turned into a writhing mess of sweat and tears. Reaching above himself, Cloud gripped a small pillow resting by his head with shaky hands as he was unforgivingly teased with a long, powerful tongue. Alternating between stroking and swiping his tongue along the underside of Cloud’s cock, Sephiroth’s magnetic eyes bore into Cloud’s. It was such a beautiful thing to maintain eye contact during the heat of such a lewd, intimate act, and Cloud was unable to look away. 

Sephiroth was making him feel too damn good as he sucked lightly at the head while watching Cloud’s face rather intently. Not at all held back by feelings of reservation and shyness any longer, Cloud panted down desperately while forcing himself to not even blink. To blink would mean he would miss even a split second of this…

Knowing he had Cloud transfixed, Sephiroth drew back for a moment to smile. As Cloud whined at the loss of contact while eagerly pressing his hips into Sephiroth’s face, the older warrior finally gave in. He knew Cloud loved and needed the pressure of his lips wrapped tightly around his greedy, throbbing cock, so he obliged. Boldly, Sephiroth took all of Cloud’s length in his mouth, resulting in Cloud’s strained voice rising in the air.

“Ahh! Gods!!” Cloud’s fingers cramped as he squeezed the pillow tighter. He continued surrendering to being tortured as Sephiroth swirled his tongue and sucked at Cloud’s throbbing erection deeper and harder. Cloud was lost to all the senses as he loudly moaned at the new pleasure he was experiencing.

His body couldn’t take it any longer. It was when he was sucked harder than before and the head of his heated erection rubbed at the roof of Sephiroth’s mouth that Cloud began to hit his peak. Sephiroth knew he was close because his hand reached up to cup Cloud’s testicles too tenderly. Boldly, he began to deep throat Cloud in long slow movements.

With a depraved shout, Cloud’s hips bucked forward as he came deeply in his partner’s throat. It frightened him to realize that through it all, Sephiroth wasn’t stopping. The silver-haired warrior continued to give his cock the attention he deserved.

“Please,” Cloud whimpered as he felt Sephiroth reaching for his hand, prying it away from the pillow. In a slow and steady move, Sephiroth guided Cloud’s hand between his own legs. Already fully tumescent, Sephiroth’s cock jutted up like a mast. He incessantly and aggressively wrapped Cloud’s smaller hand about it, causing the blonde to whimper at his fullness. Eagerly, Sephiroth pressed himself up into Cloud. The blonde’s fingers, warm and soft, wrapped around Sephiroth’s member firmly. Gladly stroking his partner, Cloud felt his body turning into a lump of jelly.

Cloud felt tingly and light all over, but the moment was quickly taken away as he was yanked off the sofa and down to the floor in one go. Astonishment channeled through Cloud when he found himself on his knees in front of Sephiroth.

Panting desperately at him like a man on the brink of an implosion, Sephiroth grabbed the back of Cloud’s head and held his huge member to the youth’s mouth.

Cloud opened his mouth to protest but didn’t get to do much as Sephiroth began to thrust in and out of his warm mouth. He held Cloud’s head tightly and pushed deep into his throat. His girth and length-the traces of it Cloud had barely seen in his panicked arousal-was far too large. Sephiroth was highly aroused, and there was no stopping him as he pressed himself past Cloud’s lips as far as he could do, making Cloud’s eyes water. He went slow for a few thrusts then began to thrust faster. All Cloud could do was swirl his tongue around his member, trying to return the favor in whatever way he could. He could feel his own tongue running along the veins, its tip pressing on the sensitive line harder. There.

Evidently, whatever he was doing was right. It wasn’t too long before Sephiroth cried out in warning for his release. Specks of white flashed before Cloud when Sephiroth withdrew. His body quivered while he continued to spurt his seed all over Cloud’s face and chest.

Appreciative that Sephiroth hadn’t done anything else, Cloud swallowed, feeling a little bit awkward in doing so. Sephiroth leaned forward to kiss his forehead. That didn’t seem to be enough magic, however. There was no door, still, and Cloud began to pout.

Growling thickly, Sephiroth potently grabbed the shorter male again and passionately kissed him. That helped distract Cloud. Gently, his lips were pressed against Sephiroth’s, one hand in his hair. His mouth was hot, his tongue skilled. Sephiroth pulled on Cloud’s wild bangs, deepening the kiss. Crumbling back onto the sofa, they lay like that for a while, with Cloud’s hand resting on Sephiroth’s lower back, pulling him closer, while the silver-haired male climbed on top of Cloud.

Breaking the kiss for air, they lay there for a second just looking at each other. They both realized they’d been playing this cat and mouse game for weeks now, and the waiting was finally over. Cloud made the first move, and his mouth found Sephiroth’s exposed neckline, kissing and sucking his collarbone ravenously.

Fingers traced over Cloud’s chest lazily, eventually finding a stiffened nipple. Sephiroth again began to rub around the hardened nub, and Cloud suddenly lurched forth, fingertips grabbing and digging at the older warrior’s toned buttocks. A soft moan escaped Sephiroth’s parted lips immediately.

Knowing Sephiroth didn’t mind the roughness, Cloud smirked before biting down on his neck. In turn, Sephiroth bit down rather roughly on Cloud’s earlobe before teasing his pierced flesh. One of Sephiroth’s large hands grasped the back of Cloud’s head, forcing him close.

Running his tongue along the length of Sephiroth’s flesh, Cloud found his skin tasted of sweat…the sweetest sweat he’d ever taste. Greedy with lust, Cloud wanted more. He needed more. Visions filled his head suddenly, growing more potent than the previous ones. As they rocked together, cocks rubbing deliciously and sleekly, Cloud pictured everything he could do to Sephiroth, and then dreamt of everything he wanted Sephiroth to shamelessly do to him. Wantonly, he bit down on his lip, imagining Sephiroth screaming his name with everything he was worth.

_I want him…I need him…_

Without thinking of the ramifications, Cloud hissed his demand in Sephiroth’s ear. “More.”

Standing swiftly, Sephiroth carried Cloud in his strong arms, heading for the large desk in the room. With a swipe of his free arm, he cleared the table, sending the various stacks of scrolls, books, and décor plummeting to the floor in a loud crash. Carefully, he pushed Cloud onto the surface, then stood between his open legs. As Sephiroth groped the fleshiest part of Cloud’s toned thighs, the blonde smashed his lips eagerly against Sephiroth’s.

All too quickly, Sephiroth broke the kiss as he rested his middle finger at the opening to Cloud’s body. Pausing, then, he looked deeply into Cloud’s burning eyes.

Reading his thoughts, Cloud just nodded his consent. Sealing his cries by slamming his lips over Cloud’s, Sephiroth abruptly plunged two fingers deep within his partner. It felt more odd than painful for Cloud, but he could handle it. Shamelessly, he cried out, grasping Sephiroth’s firm shoulders. As he whimpered and gasped out, Sephiroth took the chance to steal another kiss from him. Soon, he began to push his fingers deeper.

Internally, Sephiroth was a mess. Cloud’s entrance was tight, making him throb with desire he knew he couldn’t control for much longer. Carefully, he began to scissor his fingers, attempting to stretch his partner. Shit, he couldn’t wait any longer.

When he’d pumped Cloud to the hilt with three fingers, he pulled them out, lining up the head of his pulsating cock against the puckered hole. Gritting his teeth, Sephiroth began to push into Cloud, stopping once the head of his engorged cock was fully immersed. Waiting for a nanosecond, Sephiroth looked to Cloud for a signal to thrust further. Cloud’s Mako-infused eyes said it all. No words needed to be exchanged as long as they could _feel._

With nothing held back, Sephiroth then slammed into Cloud. Giving his partner time to adjust, Sephiroth stilled abruptly, to which Cloud was grateful for. It hurt. He was tighter than he’d realized, even after being prepared to some degree. Cloud didn’t suppose time would help much; Sephiroth’s length was impressive.

As the pain throbbed away and something more pleasurable tickled at the base of his spine, Cloud shifted his hips out of curiosity. This earned him a delectable hiss from Sephiroth.

Perfect.

Glaring away at him, Cloud moaned, “Move. Now.”

Obediently, Sephiroth started in short, shallow thrusts. Cloud admired the older man for his sense of self-control. A few times, he could sense that Sephiroth had wanted to just pound away, but he had quickly held back on doing so. Cloud was still too tight to get rough, and they both knew it.

Focusing on how it felt being filled to the brim, Cloud sensed himself eventually beginning to loosen. Sephiroth sensed it as well, and he began speeding up as his expressions remained composed. It wasn’t long before Sephiroth wanted to try out something daring. Boldly, as he continued to press his hips against Cloud’s ass, he gripped the young man’s right leg, and he flung it up over his chest and shoulder.

Cloud was now much more open before Sephiroth with his leg resting over the more skilled warrior’s shoulder. To Sephiroth, Cloud looked beautiful this way, especially with sweat glowing down his flushed, aroused face. In time with his powerful thrusts, Sephiroth grasped Cloud’s cock and began fisting it. With the addition of this new sensation, both men called out wantonly. As they were assaulted and crushed by wave upon wave of ecstasy, rhythm became obsolete. Nothing mattered except that they continued to move and thrust together, driving one another up and over the edge blissfully, ecstatically. Individual thoughts became lost in a stream of inner and outer voices; a chorus of echoes.

As he was stroked expertly, Cloud dug his fingernails into Sephiroth’s flesh. Like a wild animal, Sephiroth slammed deeper into Cloud, making it so that the desk shook violently. As the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin emanated within the room, Sephiroth worked his thrusts in with his strokes. In a reply, Cloud’s delicious screams got louder.

For the second time, Cloud knew he was coming too quickly. Warm shots landed on Sephiroth’s fingers as Cloud dipped his head back and wailed from the bottom of his lungs. Once he noticed how loud his lewd moans and cries were, he gingerly lifted his fingers to his lips. Sephiroth growled ferociously as Cloud’s muscles began to clench around his cock.

The aura surrounding them changed abruptly. Cloud felt the man open to him the further they got lost in the passionate moment. All at once, Cloud was pummeled by an ardent desire so intense that it amplified his own passions infinitely. Like two mirrors staring at reflections. The painful pleasure was crushing, and Cloud lost awareness of his body. Instantly, the feeling was lifted as Sephiroth managed to lean over him, eagerly showering Cloud’s neck and chest with soft kisses. Cloud floated back to awareness, a broken sob trapped in his throat. He realized he’d been trembling from shock the entire time.

As Cloud finally erupted over his partner’s hand, Sephiroth came deeply inside him a second later. The shock waves of Sephiroth’s orgasm thundered through him potently, and Cloud clutched at the taller, stronger male in need. He weakly fell against his partner’s toned chest, his own orgasm colliding with his lover’s violently. Both men uncontrollably shuddered in the wake.

Cloud panted, completely shattered by the force of their lovemaking. He had no recollection of ever feeling so sweetly wasted, and he wondered vaguely if he’d ever recover. Somewhere in the static silence of his mind, he heard a voice whisper, _I’m going to fall in love with you, if that’s alright._

Whether the thought was his own or not, he couldn’t be sure. Lately, he heard Sephiroth’s voice everywhere, and it was quite tricky to differentiate his own voice from the One Winged Angel’s.

The moment both Cloud and Sephiroth had achieved orgasm, the wall farthest away from the sofa shook. Right before their eyes, a large, dark door appeared out of thin air. The handle pressed itself open, and the hinges gave out a resolute squeak.

Sweating and aching all over, Cloud limply lay there on the desk while Sephiroth withdrew from his pliant body reluctantly.

As the One Winged Angel loomed over his lover, he softly chuckled. “Perhaps now you can understand why I stay away from church.”

Weakly, a deeply satiated Cloud Strife replied, “I think I’ll have to start practicing that, myself.”

Both men were unable to keep off their faces silly, lopsided grins as they remained vigilant on holding the secrets of what’d transpired in the hidden room only to themselves.

**END**


End file.
